A hammer drill is known by various other names such as a rotary hammer, roto-drill or hammering drill. This type of drill has a rotary action interacting with a hammering action. The hammering action provides a hammer strike that quickly pulverizes a brittle surface and permits faster drilling with less effort. These drills are typically electric or battery powered, whilst larger units use electro-pneumatic technology to provide sufficient power.
Another type of drill is called a hole saw with a mandrel; it has a central rod with a central circle arranged perpendicularly to the rod; at the edge of this central circle is the main cutting device of the drill. As its name implies, the hole saw uses a circularly arranged set of teeth to cut out a circular shape in a ceiling or other structure. Once opened, these orifices can serve for the hanging of lights or other useful devices.
These type of drills when used on concrete structures or similar surfaces generate a great deal of dust and chips filling the surrounding work area with a cloud of debris. This byproduct of a simple construction procedure can severely impact the workspace environment leading to a laborious cleanup. Additionally, persons or animals nearby his type of drill can inhale this material as it lingers in the air about the drill.
Accordingly, these is a need to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies.